legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Natural Science (Classic Skyrim)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Gallery of Natural Science is the part of the museum that covers the rich flora, fauna and minerals Skyrim has. Its entrance is in the Main Gallery in the same wing as the Hall of Oddities. Instead of going straight to the Oddities Room, you have to turn to the right and go downstairs. Along the stairs there about 12 paintings spots. The Gallery of Natural Science features buildable static displays. Additionally, the Gemstone display and the Tidal Pool display are located here. There are additional displays if the mods and/or are installed. When the mod is installed, a new Fossil Mining Room below the natural science gallery becomes available for displaying the fossils. The door to the room can be found by the supplies cabinet in one end of the gallery. The displays are listed below from left to right to center: Flora Exhibit This display is a interactive representation of the flora that can be found in Skyrim. It works with a regular fertile soil system like the Hearthfire DLC provides. Additionally this display is home to if the mod is installed. Fairy Shelves With installed, shelves will be activated in the Gallery of Natural Science whereupon you can place the fairy cages. When they are placed, they will become empty (except for a few fairies) as the fairies reclaim their freedom in the Flora display. The map with the locations of all the fairies that comes with the mod can be found by . Below is a list of all the captured fairies displays. The list goes from left to right, top to bottom. Chaurus & Spider Exhibit Chaurus: *Chaurus Chitin *Chaurus Eggs Spider: *Spider Egg *Frostbite Venom Entomology Exhibit The five bug jars from Skyrim can be placed on display here, the insects will fly around freely in the display once the jars are placed. List of bugs: *Bee in a Jar *Butterfly in a Jar *Dragonfly in a Jar *Moth in a Jar *Torchbug in a Jar Wolf & Deer Exhibit Deer: *Elk Hide *Venison Wolf: *2 x Wolf Pelts Sabre Cat & Bear Exhibit Bear: *Bear Claws *Bear Pelt Sabre Cat: *Sabre Cat Tooth *Sabre Cat Pelt Horker & Mudcrab Exhibit Mudcrab: *3 x Mudcrab Chitin Horker: *Horker Meat *Horker Tusk Falmer Exhibit Falmer: *2 x Falmer Armor *2 x Falmer Ears Farm Exhibit Chicken: *Chicken Breast *Chicken's Egg Horse: *Horse Meat *Horse Hide Cow: *2 x Cow Hides Dog: *2 x Dog Meat Troll & Goat Exhibit Troll: *2 x Troll Fat *2 x Troll Skulls Goat: *2 x Goat Hides *2 x Goat Horns Hagraven & Spriggan Exhibit Hagraven: *Hagraven Claw *Hagraven Feathers Spriggan: *Spriggan Sap *Taproot Dragon Exhibit Sorgul: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Sorgul Elder Dragon: *Dragon Bone *Dragon Scales Naaslaarum or Voslaarum: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Naaslaarum OR *Scales of Voslaarum Sahrotaar: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Sahrotaar Legendary Dragon: *Dragon Bone *Dragon Scales Yekren: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Yekrum Vulthuryol: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Vulthuryol The Aquarium With installed there are shelves to display the fishbowls, and the fish will be set free in the Aquarium, otherwise it is just a display with some fish swimming around in it. Fish Shelves Requires . Below is a list of all the fish. The list goes from left to right, top to bottom. Mammoth & Giant Exhibit Mammoth: *Mammoth Snout *Mammoth Tusk Tidal Pool Display Displays the seashells of the fully integrated mod . They spawn randomly along in the northern-most part of Skyrim. List of seashells: Red Mountain Display The red mountain display is the only display in the Gallery of Natural Science that doesn't need anything to be displayed. It is just an enjoyable view with some information. Gemstone Display A display for the fully integrated mod . They can mainly be found randomly in loot containers and through mining. Most can also be found in fixed locations. NOTE: The seemingly not-worth-the-effort power "Prowler's Profit" from actually becomes almost crucial to obtaining all gemstones. This power will not only make sure you find at least 3 gemstones in every container, you'll also be finding the rarest ones a little more often. Remember that all of your spare gemstones can be sold at the Sell Cart for profit. List of gemstones: Elemental Dragons Display Fossil Mining Display SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler Chaurus and Spider display Chaurus: *1 Chaurus Chitin: *1 Chaurus Eggs: Spider: *1 Spider Egg: *1 Frostbite Venom: Wolf and Deer display Deer: *1 Elk Hide: *1 Venison: Wolf: *2 Wolf Pelts: Sabre Cat and Bear display Bear: *1 Bear Claws: *1 Bear Pelt: Sabre Cat: *1 Sabre Cat Tooth: *1 Sabre Cat Pelt: Horker and Mudcrab display Mudcrab: *3 Mudcrab Chitin: Horker: *1 Horker Meat: *1 Horker Tusk: Falmer display *2 Falmer Armor: *2 Falmer Ears: Farm display Chicken: *1 Chicken Breast: *1 Chicken's Egg: Horse: *1 Horse Meat: *1 Horse Hide: Cow: *2 Cow Hides: Dog: *2 Dog Meat: Troll and Goat display Troll: *2 Troll Fat: *2 Troll Skulls: Goat: *2 Goat Hides: *2 Goat Horns: Hagraven and Spriggan display Hagraven: *1 Hagraven Claw: *1 Hagraven Feathers: Spriggan: *1 Spriggan Sap: *1 Taproot: Dragon display: Sorgul: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Sorgul: Elder Dragon: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Dragon Scales: Naaslaarum or Voslaarum: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Naaslaarum or Scales of Voslaarum: Looted from the dragons and during the quest . Both dragons can be found in the . Sahrotaar: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Sahrotaar: Legendary Dragon: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Dragon Scales: Yekren: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Yekrum: Vulthuryol: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Vulthuryol: Mammoth and Giant display *1 Mammoth Snout: *1 Mammoth Tusk: Entomology Display *'Bee in a Jar': *'Butterfly in a Jar': *'Dragonfly in a Jar': *'Moth in a Jar': *'Torchbug in a Jar': Gemstones They can mainly be found randomly in loot containers and through mining. Most can also be found in fixed locations. *Achroite Tourmaline *Agate: in , on the counter. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. 2 in Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Ajoite *Alexandrite *Almandine Garnet: *Amazonite: *Amber (treesap): Can be made at a smelter with the following materials: 2 . 2 can be found in Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Amethyst: Found in many fixed locations throughout Skyrim and Solstheim. *Ametrine: *Andradite Garnet: in , on the end table in his bedroom. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Apatite *Aqua Aura: Can be made at a smelter with the following materials: 1 Quartz, 1 }}. in , on the counter. *Aquamarine: , on the top floor on a small, square table. 2 in Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Aragonite: in , on the counter. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Aventurine: *Axinite: *Baryte: in , on a table. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Benitoite: *Black Opal: *Bloodstone: *Blue Garnet: *Blue Topaz: *Boleite *Brazilianite: *Calcite: in , on top of the cupboard. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Carnelian: *Celestite: *Chatoyant Quartz: in , on top of the cupboard by the door. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Chrysocolla: *Chrysoprase: *Citrine: *Coral: , on some crates to the right near the western entrance. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Cuprite: *Demantoid Garnet *Diamond: Found in many fixed locations throughout Skyrim and Solstheim. *Dioptase *Dravite Tourmaline: *Emerald: , in a bowl on a dresser by a bed in a master bedroom. in , in a bowl on the table in 's secret office in the tunnels under the manor. *Enstatite: in , on the table. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Epidote: in , on a small table by one of the entrances. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Euclase: *Flawless Amethyst: *Flawless Diamond *Flawless Emerald: *Flawless Garnet: *Flawless Ruby *Flawless Sapphire *Flourite: *Garnet: , on a plate on a long, small table in 's quarters, and in a bowl on a dresser by a bed in a master bedroom. in , on the table in the storeroom at the back of the mine. in , in a bowl on the table in 's secret office in the tunnels under the manor. *Goshenite: *Grandidierite: *Green Tourmaline: *Gypsum: in , on the small, round table in the corner of the room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Helidor: *Hematite: in , on the counter. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Hessonite Garnet: , on a low table at the top of the stairs. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Hiddenite: *Imperial Jadeite *Indicolite Tourmaline *Iolite: in , in Farengar's Quarters on a shelf on the counter. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Ivory: *Jade: *Jasper: in , on the table to the right of the entrance. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Jeremejevite *Johacidolite: *Kornerupine: *Kunzite: *Kyanite: *Labradorite: in , on the counter. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Lapis Lazuli: *Larimar *Lepidolite: *Meteorite: *Morganite *Musgravite: *Opal *Padparadscha *Painite: *Peridot: *Petalite: *Pezzotteite: *Platinum: *Poudretteite *Pyrite: *Pyromorphite: *Quantum Quattro Silica *Quartz: *Red Diamond *Red Emerald *Rhodochrosite: *Rhodonite: in , on the counter. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Rubilite Tourmaline *Ruby: in , on a table in the room to the north of the war room. in , on the table in the storeroom at the back of the mine. in , in a bowl on the table in 's secret office in the tunnels under the manor. *Sapphire: , on a plate on a long, small table in 's quarters. , on the table. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the fifth door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Schorl Tourmaline: *Seraphinite: *Serendibite *Serpentine: in , on the small, round table in the corner of the room. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Sinhalite: *Smithsonite: *Sodalite: in , on the table in the basement. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Spessartine Garnet: *Spinel *Staurolite *Sulphur (Explosive): *Sunstone: *Taaffeite: *Tanzanite: *Thomsonite: *Titanite (Radioactive) *Tsavorite Garnet: *Turquoise in , on the ground floor on a long table in the hallway leading to the stairs. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Vesuvianite: *Watermelon Tourmaline *Xenotime Y: *Zincite *Zircon: Fairy Shelves (requires )*'Fairy Cage 1': *'Fairy Cage 2': *'Fairy Cage 3': *'Goth Fairy': *'Zelda's Fairy': *'Tinker Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 4': *'Fairy Cage 5': *'Fairy Cage 6': *'Great Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 17': *'Fairy Cage 18': *'Fairy Cage 7': *'Fairy Cage 8': *'Fairy Cage 9': *'Fairy Cage 19': *'Fairy Cage 20': *'Fairy Cage 21': *'Rotting Fairy': *'Dead Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 12': *'Hag Fairy': Fish Shelves (requires ) *'Betta Red': *'Betta Blue': *'Betta Green': *'Abeclongfin': *'Cyrospade': *'Riverbetty': *'Histcarp': *'Silverperch': *'Guppy': *'Diver': *'Jellyfish': *'Fishbowl 3': *'Fishbowl 2': *'Fishbowl 12': *'Fishbowl 15': *'Fishbowl 1': Total list of items needed for all wildlife exhibits (listed alphabetically) Show Spoiler *1 Bear Claws: *1 Bear Pelt: *1 Chaurus Chitin: *1 Chaurus Eggs: *1 Chicken Breast: *1 Chicken's Egg: *2 Cow Hides: *2 Dog Meat: *7 Dragon Bones: *2 Dragon Scales: *1 Elk Hide: *2 Falmer Armor: *2 Falmer Ears: *1 Frostbite Venom: *2 Goat Hides: *2 Goat Horns: *1 Hagraven Claw: *1 Hagraven Feathers: *1 Horker Meat: *1 Horker Tusk: *1 Horse Hide: *1 Horse Meat: *1 Mammoth Snout: *1 Mammoth Tusk: *3 Mudcrab Chitin: *1 Scales of Naaslaarum OR 1 Scales of Voslaarum: Looted from the dragons and during the quest . Both dragons can be found in the . *1 Sabre Cat Pelt: *1 Sabre Cat Tooth: *1 Scales of Sahrotaar: *1 Scales of Sorgul: *1 Spider Egg: *1 Spriggan Sap: *1 Taproot: *2 Troll Fat: *2 Troll Skulls: *2 Wolf Pelts: *1 Venison: *1 Scales of Yekrum: es:Galería de Ciencia Natural Category:Gallery